Graf von Krolock
Graf Johannes von Krolock was one of Sarah's characters, and now belongs to Yager. Appearance & Personality Krolock is a tall (6'4"), imposing and well-built man with long grey-white hair with black streaks in it and vivid, piercing blue eyes. He has a regal, cool air about him, and moves with the grace and elegance one would expect of a vampire lord. Mysterious in many ways, seductive, sexy, powerful, with a definite sense of humor; though a vampire, he is not evil--he regrets past mistakes and happenings, and has fallen in love before (and will again, quite likely). He can be quite stern and aloof at times, though his broody ways are a habit of centuries and not something put-upon. On the 'verse, Krolock's model changes back and forth between Steve Barton and Thomas Borchert, though he is more usually seen as Steve as his suethor favors that actor far more. Backstory/Canon Pre-Tanz der Vampire: Tanz der Vampire: 'verse History 'verse Krolock is post-musical. After his castle got beamed into Paris, Krolock found ways to settle in and adjust to this weird change of events (his son--missing; Sarah--missing). Right after that he caught up with an old friend, the Witch from Into the Woods, and finally found his son Herbert (who had taken off to Paris without telling his father). A little bit later, Krolock hired a housekeeper named Cal who wound up becoming a vampire but kept her job at the castle. He's been consulted by vampire researchers about ancient vampire doings, but most of all this time he's spent staying in his castle being broody/trying not to be bored. He rarely goes out, only doing so when it's necessary (for blood, and then quickly back home again). Until he met Belle and sarah.Krolock wound up really liking her and inviting her to the castle to see the library there, and then acting rather beastly Krolock wouldn't let her leave and she wound up stuck at the castle. Some time later, she managed to escape during broad daylight, but ran into trouble with a bunch of hooligans trying to hurt her. Sarah was rescued by Krolock, who got burnt by the sun but survived it because old vampires are tough. While sarah helped him get better their relationship got better as well, and eventually he told her that she could leave if she wished. By then, though, it was love, and Belle stayed at the castle. It wasn't happy ever-after, though: Belle wanted to become a vampire and join Krolock in eternity, but Krolock refused to do it--his old way of doing things was something he'd sworn off. Because of this, there was some friction between the two of them. Belle, not letting this go, made a deal with Herbert that at the ball Herbert would be the one to turn her. At the ball, Sarah Chagal put in an appearance but had returned far too late, and she departed heartbroken. Belle, not long after that, went off to a side room where Herbert made good on his promise and turned her. But she didn't wake up, and wouldn't wake up, and by then Krolock had discovered what had happened. Angry with his son, he got into an argument with him which ended with Herbert leaving the castle for good. Thinking Belle dead, Krolock was in mourning for quite a while before she DID wake--as a vampire. He could forgive his beloved, but not his son, though Belle was determined to have things fixed between Krolock and Herbert. Eventually, father and son reconciled and life at the castle has been rather peaceful. Since then, the only other thing to happen was Krolock taking a rare jaunt away from the castle to a party, where he met Louis of the Vampire Chronicles and Lord Aurel. He's had the fortune (or misfortune?) of running into not-so-successful vampire slayer Yager, who somehow found his way into the basement of Castle Krolock through the Parisian sewers. There, he disturbed the vampire lord's slumber (it was the middle of the day). Krolock found himself in the company of an avowed vampire slayer that...well, wasn't trying to slay the vampire standing right in front of him. In fact, they had a rather nice chat (which included tips on self-defense against werewolves) before Krolock returned to rest and Yager himself spent the remains of the day asleep in one of the castle rooms. Weirdly, the two have hit it off despite the fact that Yager often annoys the vampire Lord. It could be that Krolock doesn't get out-and-out angry with him simply because he finds the man amusing. Recently, Krolock's castle has been invaded by what his suethor terms "loads of crack"--Yager had brought a somehow-turned-vampire Buffy Summers to meet Krolock, in order to show her that not all vampires are evil, and also to hopefully find a cure what had changed Buffy into a bloodsucker. During the meeting, while they were trying to find a cure for Buffy, Count the Count (yes, that one) appeared, followed by the foppish Prince Charming. Charming, convinced Buffy was a Damsel in Distress, demanded she be "unhanded" and challenged Krolock to a duel. Krolock, of course, had none of this but was forced to briefly fight him anyway when Charming attacked and then, cleverly, managed to make off with Buffy any way. Disctracting Count the Count by having him count all the books in the library, Yager and Krolock first tracked down Spike (for help) and then followed the normal fairy-tale story progression standards--they went into the woods, where they found Buffy and Charming in a Perfect House ™. There followed a confrontation between Charming, Krolock, and Yager, the fight turning into a weird version of the Dracula vs. Van Helsing et al fight at the end of the iconic novel. Eventually, Charming was "defeated" (though he cannot really be destroyed or killed), and Spike and Buffy went their separate ways from Yager and Krolock. After all of this action, the vampire and the erstwhile vampire hunter settled down to a more sedate pace, hanging about in such locations as the Louvre, Krolock explaining some of the art pieces to his associate. All has been quiet lately, though Krolock will soon have to say farewell to his son Herbert, who will be leaving with his boyfriend Aziraphale for a life away from Paris. He and Sarah fell in love again. They soon got married and not long after they had a child named gab Category:Vampires Category:Other Fandoms Category:Musical Fandoms